Diana's Love
by punkrawker1
Summary: Rini and Diana are now in High School! But, what happens when a boy breaks them apart? Read this fic to find out! *PLEEZE REED AND REVIEW!! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC!


Diana's Love  
  
Rini was almost seventeen now and so was her guardian cat, Diana, who was not a cat anymore and was in her human form. Diana's parents, Luna and Artemis, who were also in their human form, went to the future Moon Palace to help restore it with Serena and Darien. Rini and Diana had been best friends ever since they were born, but they were often having arguments now. Rini had been acting strange lately and Diana was getting very worried.  
  
Chapter 1- Diana's Crush Diana lived in a huge penthouse (which she had begged her mom and dad to live in until they couldn't argue with her anymore) down the street from Rini's fairly large apartment. Diana's dad, Artemis, was a spy. A very rich one if you're wondering how they could afford a penthouse. Rini went home with Diana every day after school to study (although they didn't necessarily do so).  
  
Diana and Rini were now in the twelfth grade at Muegen Guken High. Rini was failing all of her classes, but Diana was doing excellent. The only thing wrong was that they were always late because of some cute guy they saw walking down the hall. Diana had a HUGE crush on this guy named Orion.  
  
Orion was a fairly cute guy in Rini's opinion, but to Diana he was the cutest guy to ever walk the earth. Rini said that whenever Diana saw him, she would just drift off into her own little world. Orion had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. His hair was spiked up with tons of hair gel. Diana always tried to compliment him on his hair, but the words never came out right. She had a feeling though that Orion liked her because he always caught her staring at him in the hall. Whenever he saw her, he would wink or wave or do something that would impress her.  
  
" Rini! Rini! Look, there he is!!! Damn he's FINE!" squealed Diana.  
  
" For the last time, Diana! I don't care about him! I don't even like him!" Rini said angrily, " Now hurry up and get your books or we're gonna' be late for class! Again!"  
  
But Diana wasn't paying attention to getting her books or going to class. She was just staring at Orion.  
  
" Isn't he hot?" she asked dreamily.  
  
" I don't care!!! Now come on!!!"  
  
Diana mumbled something that Rini couldn't hear, then turned around.  
  
" All right. Let's go." she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Bad Timing " Ah! A couple of late students! Well let me see, who might it be this time? I know! How about Rini and Diana!" exclaimed a voice, as soon as they walked in the classroom.  
  
" We' re sorry, Professor Kayagi!" said Rini, " We." but she was cut off by her history professor.  
  
" What's your excuse this time?" he asked.  
  
" Well, um. Diana's locker was stuck and I was trying to help her open it." she lied.  
  
" Well, I'll have to think about it, but while I do, just take your seats for now."  
  
They sat down and when Professor Kayagi turned around to write something on the chalkboard, Rini whispered to Diana, " I just saved you from getting a detention."  
  
" Hey! I could of thought of a better excuse than 'Diana's locker was stuck and I was trying to help her open it'. I can take care of myself, thank you very much! " she said sarcastically.  
  
" Well, here's your chance." she said.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Now what are you girls blabbing about?" said a frustrated Professor Kayagi.  
  
Rini turned and glanced at Diana menacingly, then turned back around to face their angry professor.  
  
" Are one of you girls going to speak up or am I going to have to suspend both of you?"  
  
" Huh!? Suspend us? Why?" said Diana.  
  
" What do you mean 'why'? First you're late to my class! Again! Now you're talking during my class! I don't think so! Now both of you, get your books and march yourself down to the principal's office!" he shouted.  
  
They reluctantly gathered their books and started towards the door.  
  
" And take this with you!", he handed them a big stack of papers that were stapled together. " It's your homework! Since you girls don't need to listen me explain it during class because you're always TALKING, then you can figure it out on your own!"  
  
They took the papers and left. Diana's face was bright red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3- Rini Goes Whacko " I can't believe you! How come you didn't say anything?! Now we're suspended! Do you know what my mom's gonna' say?!" Diana said with rage.  
  
" Well excuse you! I thought that I heard a certain someone named Diana say, 'I could have thought up a better excuse than blabbity, blah, blah!" she retorted very rudely.  
  
" You know I didn't mean that! I never mean that! I was just jealous because you always do that!"  
  
" Oops! Sorry! You sounded pretty serious to me, though!" she said, getting aggravated.  
  
" Okay, okay! Never mind that! Let's just get to Mrs. Hitachi's office before we get in even more trouble! Come on!" she said pulling Rini's arm.  
  
" Alright already! Just because you're mad, don't take it out on me! It wasn't my fault! "  
  
" Yes it was! If you would've said something we wouldn't be in trouble! But no! You just sat there like a retard and stared at me!!!"  
  
" Don't you call me a retard! Have you ever looked in the mirror?" she said pushing Diana into the wall.  
  
" Hey! Don't push me!" she yelled at Rini, " What's wrong with you? Why are you being so weird lately?"  
  
" Don't talk to me! I don't want to hear your stupid, annoying voice again!" she screamed. Then, she dropped her books and grabbed Diana's arm, digging her nails into it. She pushed Diana to the ground while Diana screamed for help.  
  
" RINI! STOP IT! LET GO OF ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3- A Kiss From A Star Then, the door to the boy's bathroom opened and out came Orion. He came running up to Diana and Rini.  
  
" ORION! PLEASE HELP ME! RINI' S GONE WHACKO!" Diana screamed, but Orion was way ahead of her. He was trying to get Rini off of Diana.  
  
" God damn, Rini! What are you doing?" he asked pulling her off of Diana. Then, students and their professors started running out of their classrooms to see what happened.  
  
" Orion! Why." Diana tried to ask, but she was stopped by his 'shh'. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  
  
" What in the world is going on here?!" asked a shocked Mrs. Hitachi.  
  
Orion held Diana close to his warm body. He was rubbing her head softly. Then, she noticed something red on his white shirt. She gently touched it with her index finger. It was blood, she realized. She then remembered where Rini had scratched her and assumed that it was bleeding. But, she didn't care. All she cared about was Orion who was holding her tightly. She rested her head gently on his chest.  
  
" I don't know what happened ma'am. I was in the bathroom and I heard someone screaming, so I came out to find Rini on top of Diana in a pile on the ground. Diana was screaming for help and Rini was scratching her! So I just pushed Rini off of Diana and helped her up." Diana heard Orion's deep voice say, " I don't know what happened."  
  
" Well, what happened Diana?" asked her principal.  
  
Orion let go of Diana. She told Mrs. Hitachi what had happened. After she had explained everything, Mrs. Hitachi had taken Rini to her office and told Orion to take Diana to the nurse to get her arm cleaned up. She had also given Diana a note and told her not to read it until she got home.  
  
" Thank you, Orion." Diana said softly. Orion stopped walking and turned to face her.  
  
" Hey, what are friends for?" he said, moving closer to her.  
  
She stared into his beautiful brown eyes for a moment, then said, " Um. I'm sorry I messed up your shirt."  
  
" What?" he asked.  
  
She touched the stain on his shirt softly with the back of her hand.  
  
" Oh." he said, looking down where she touched. They were standing almost nose-to-nose with each other now. " It's okay. I don't care about that. I'm just glad that you're not hurt. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, Diana." he said as he ran his fingers through her long, wavy hair.  
  
" Really? I thought that you didn't like me. You never talk to me. I really um. well. I like you, though. A lot." she said looking at her feet. He pushed her chin upwards.  
  
" Don't feel embarrassed. I think that you're beautiful. The first time I saw you, I knew that I liked you. I've always watched you. And.I love you" he said, still holding her chin.  
  
" Orio." but she was interrupted by his kiss. She closed her eyes as her lips burned with passion. He broke the kiss to see if Diana was satisfied, but she pulled his lips back onto hers, this time using her tongue to explore his mouth. He also used his tongue and started massaging hers. She ran her hand through his spikey hair, which was stiff from the hair gel. She broke the kiss this time to whisper, " I love you, too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4- Rini Remembers " You'd better get to the nurse and get that cut cleaned before it gets infected." Orion said, " Come on. Let's go."  
  
" Okay." Diana sighed, " You'll come with me, right?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
He gently grasped her and as they walked to the room at the end of the hall. When they got there, Diana knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again and an old voice said, " Come in."  
  
She opened the door and walked in, Orion following her.  
  
" Oh! Hello! What can I do for you, Miss?" asked an old lady dressed in white with large glasses.  
  
" Well. it's my arm. It's cut. See?" Diana replied.  
  
The nurse adjusted her glasses and walked up to Diana.  
  
" Yes. Someone scratched you with their fingernails, right?" she asked.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Alright, then. Have a seat. I'll be right back."  
  
Diana sat down on a bench. She motioned for Orion to sit down next to her.  
  
" Here we go." said the nurse as she entered. She carried a box of band- aids and a box of something Diana didn't recognize. " This might sting a little, but it should be fine." The nurse took out a small cloth with rubbing alcohol on it a started wiping her cut.  
  
" Ouch!" Diana jumped.  
  
" It's okay, baby. It's supposed to burn." Orion said, rubbing her back.  
  
" There! Good as new!" said the nurse, " Change the band-aids every three hours or so and it should be fine!"  
  
" Thank you."  
  
They got up and walked through the door.  
  
" Orion?" Diana asked.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Well, I was wondering if you could give me a ride home. Rini and I came together in her car and, well, you know."  
  
" Sure. Come on. Tell me the directions." he said smiling. He grabbed her shoulders and said, " I know that you're upset and all, but you'll get over it. Don't worry."  
  
" Thanks. That makes feel a lot better. I'm glad that I have someone I can talk to about it."  
  
Meanwhile " What has gotten into you, Ms. Chiba?" Mrs. Hitachi asked, " And what were you doing in the hall during the middle of class, anyway?"  
  
" Well, we were on our way to your office, actually. We were late to our history class so he sent us to your office with this." She handed her principal a note.  
  
She opened it and read very quickly and said, " Well, I'm going to have to call your parents, Ms. Chiba." She walked to the phone and picked up the receiver. " What's your phone number?"  
  
Rini looked down, and then said, " I live alone. Well, with my thirteen year old sister."  
  
" Oh. Well, I guess you can just go home. You have a car, right?"  
  
" Yes. And what about my suspension?"  
  
" Well here's all the information you need." she said. She handed Rini a piece of paper. Rini scanned through it and said, " Okay. Bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
Rini got up and started towards the door. Then she had a thought. " I wonder how Diana's gonna' get home."  
  
" Mrs. Hitachi?"  
  
" Yes? What's wrong?"  
  
" Well, me and Diana came to school together and since all this happened, how will she get home?"  
  
" Oh. Orion will probably take her home."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Rini turned back around and started walking. " I wonder what happened between them. Orion barely even notices Diana. Didn't I see him holding her? I can't remember." she thought to herself as she walked. When she got to her locker she got her backpack, then noticed a picture of Diana and her eating ice cream. The picture was taped to her locker door. She took it down, stared at it for a second, then put it in her bag. She remembered how they always used to go out for ice cream and milk shakes everyday after school. They always went to the game center and use all of their spare change on video games. Andrew's son, Steve, now runs the game center and Rini thought he was cute. And he was single, so sometimes they would go just so Rini could flirt with him. But, she and Diana were mad at each other and suspended now, so she had to go alone if she wanted to. She closed her locker and started walking to the parking lot. When she was almost to her car, she suddenly stopped and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5- Somebody's Watching You Diana was leaning up against a car kissing Orion. She assumed it was Orion's car. It was parked two spaces away from her own car. She wanted to move, but she was frozen in that position. Just standing there, staring at Orion and Diana.  
  
Diana was holding Orion's head and Orion had his hands around her waist. " She must be really happy." Rini thought, " I miss Helios..."  
  
Diana and Orion stopped kissing. She saw their lips moving and heard Diana say, " You're a great kisser. That's for sure!" Then she heard Orion say, " You too, baby." He picked her up and put he on top of his car trunk. Then, he moved his head towards her stomach, which was bare beneath her tank top. He moved to her belly button and started licking it. She leaned back onto the car. Even from at least six feet away, Rini could see Diana trembling. " Oh Orion." she moaned, " Ohhh." Rini could hear Orion slurping away at Diana's stomach and Diana moaning in delight and suddenly realized where this was going.  
  
Diana didn't talk about sex a lot, but when she did she always mentioned that her partner had to seduce her and pleasure her before they did anything. She also said that he had to be a good kisser and could make her scream very easily. " It looks like he's seducing and pleasuring you." Rini thought, " And you already said that he was a good kisser."  
  
Orion stopped licking her and asked, " How was that?"  
  
" It was amazing!" Diana replied.  
  
" Good. Ready for more?"  
  
" No. Not here. Let's go home."  
  
" Wait. Just a little more." he said, trying to raise up her tank top.  
  
" No! Come on! Lets go home and do that! What if someone sees us?" she said, " Please, baby?" she licking his earlobe.  
  
" Okay. Let's go." He took out his car keys and opened the door for Diana.  
  
" Oh my god!!!" Rini thought. And with that, she ran for her car.  
  
Diana was about to get in, when she saw a heedful of pink hair running towards a car.  
  
" It's Rini!!!" she gasped, " You think she saw us?"  
  
" Who cares!" Orion said, " Now, come on!"  
  
They got in and drove away in the opposite direction that Rini went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
